<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naegami Thing by Heyitspip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695044">Naegami Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitspip/pseuds/Heyitspip'>Heyitspip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitspip/pseuds/Heyitspip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a thingy I decided to create to try out not being so dialogue heavy in my writing. I will complete this one too :)</p>
<p>Byakuya had perfectly straight and fixed hair, perfect posture, perfect composure, was always perfectly on time, perfectly organized, perfectly perfect in every way. But it turns out he had a dirty little secret, that being he has a crush on his commoner classmate, Makoto Naegi, witb average looks, average grades, average personality, average family. The two are worlds apart and keeping it in eventually tears Togami apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perfect posture, looking straight ahead, perfect body, and perfectly hidden emotions, kept hidden under a layer of smugness. The idea that he was unreachable is what helped him survive. </p>
<p>He cannot be weak. His father'd be so disappointed in him, he'd worked so hard to get this far there's no way he could give that up. Out of all his siblings he was the one chosen as the heir, he should be proud of that.</p>
<p>Togami fixed his suit, looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't appear as anything less than he'd proven his father he was. </p>
<p>Checking the watch on his wrist, he decided he looked good enough, he had a tight schedule and had to stick to it. Breakfast was in 5 minutes, can't show up a minute before or a second after. There were certain punishments for being both early and late</p>
<p>Of course those punishments made it so that he figured out how to time it perfectly. If he left his room at 7:58:30, walking his normal pace, he would make it to the dining room at exactly 8 AM. </p>
<p>So he stood at his door, tapping his foot, stating at his watch.</p>
<p>7:58:25</p>
<p>26...</p>
<p>27...</p>
<p>27...</p>
<p>29...</p>
<p>The door opened and he stepped out,</p>
<p>30...</p>
<p>He closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall, his fancy heeled shoes making clacking noises on the polished wood, his well known resting annoyed face plastered on.</p>
<p>"Right on time as usual," his father greeted him with a smile, as they both arrived at the same time, the man did at least follow his own rules. "To be expected of a Togami."</p>
<p>Byakuya's father sat on the far end of the table and he sat on the other end, it was where they always sat. As always, as soon as they sat down some servants came out with their breakfast.</p>
<p>French toast... how rare to have such a common and sweet meal, aa Togami's father had always cared about a healthy diet. </p>
<p>Togami grabbed his knife and fork and cut a piece of it off. Before he put it in his mouth, he asked his father a question, "what's the occasion?" </p>
<p>He wasn't exactly a fan of sweets, he actually preferred unsweet things, but whenever breakfast was sweet there was something going on. </p>
<p>"I wanted to send you off with this, I only get you a few months out of the year ever since you started going to Hopes Peak you know. Also it's your last year." His father was being unusually friendly today, usually he'd be lucky to even get a goodbye from him before he went off to school.</p>
<p>"I'm grateful, father." He really wasn't but, he would take any hint of care he could get from his father.</p>
<p>After he finished breakfast with his father, the car from the school stopped in front of the mansion to pick up the ultimate affluent prodigy. A few servants followed him with his bags as he walked out to the car.</p>
<p>The door was opened for him, and he stepped inside. He sat with perfect posture, his arms crossed across his torso. A school that you can only be invited to by scouts, only the best of the best can go to. A school where he could be around people who were /almost/ as good as him.</p>
<p>No one else had to try as hard as he did, for everyone else it's a pure talent. </p>
<p>It was always a long drive from his mansion which was in the middle of nowhere to Hopes Peak Acadamy. In fact it took from 9 AM to 1 PM to get there. Day one was always getting stuff unpacked and socializing with new and old classmates. Most people however stuck with who they knew.</p>
<p>Togami was always disappointed with how informal the rooms of such an elite school were. Very little space, uncomfortable beds, though at least they had good quality sheets. There was barely enough space for his clothes in the closet, and he was disappointed that the bathrooms didn't lock only in the male rooms.</p>
<p>He finished unpacking and kept the suitcases neatly in the back of the closet. It then finally sank in, that this was his last year, him and all his classmates here 18 this year. He wasn't supposed to have any emotions but he did enjoy the presence of a few of them. Toko Fukawa, Sayaka Maizono, and maybe Leon Kuwata were probably the only ones he couldn't stand. </p>
<p>He made his way to the dining hall, since they all decided the first year that's where they would all meet up. As usual, he was one of the last ones there. The only ones still missing were Celeste and Kyoko. </p>
<p>He scanned for the rat that was Makoto Naegi. He was nothing special, he made it into the acadamy by doing absolutely nothing. He despised him but was also jealous in a way. Sure enough, he was talking to Maizono like they were dating, he knew that they weren't... she's not allowed to date after all, she's a pop idol.</p>
<p>The sight really bothered him, assuming it was just his hatred of Maizono... she's far too emotional for him to handle. He took a seat at the table making sure he had perfect posture and also looking like he was uninterested. He was, but at the same time he wasn't. </p>
<p>None of what was going on concerned him, except for one thing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fukawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M...Master I missed you!" Nervous as ever and stumbling over her words. He couldn't stand her clumsiness, her weakness. She was probably the least useful person he knew. </p>
<p>he sighed and just ignored her. He pushed his glasses up and looked out the window. The world was just as boring as it always was, but it was more bearable than the annoying Toko sitting right next to him.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but shoot a glance towards Makoto every once in a while, who always had his eyes on Maizono... or was talking to Kirigiri, the daughter of the headmaster.</p>
<p>The boy was fascinated to Byakuya. So helpless, an average joe, a commoner, a plebian. Yet everyone flocked to him. Maizono and Kirigiri both have an obvious crush on him. Makoto was one of the only things that confused Byakuya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There weren't really any set classes in Hopes Peak. It was one of those schools where the students were just kind of set loose to do their own thing. They just had to attend each basic subject at least once a week. Most students crammed all those in on the same day, and Togami was one of those people.</p>
<p>The day he chose to cram everything in was Thursday, no one else was ever really in class on Thursdays. The busiest days were Monday for the ones who liked to do it first thing, Wednesday for those who liked midweek learning, and Friday for those who waited last minute to do everything. </p>
<p>Usually, he was the only one in the class. Today, however, a few other people not in his grade were in here as well.</p>
<p>There was never even any homework with these classes, just some in class work that he was able to get done within 10 minutes, but took some a bit longer.</p>
<p>After he finished the hour long classes, he made his way to the library. </p>
<p>Considering that's where he spent most of his day every day, he knew it wasn't hard to find him if anyone really wanted to, he was left alone for the most part however. The only other person that ever really came in was Kirigiri.</p>
<p>With his lamp set up and a neat stack of books next to him, he was pretty much set until dinner, which was in just a few hours. </p>
<p>But with his luck, someone just had to come and disrupt him.</p>
<p>"Hey um, Togami?" The words escaped Makoto's mouth with the soft tone he usually had.</p>
<p>Byakuya lowered the book he was reading and shot an icy glare at the rat in front of him. "What." His words were harsh and sharp, as they typically were, so it didn't seem to phase the boy.</p>
<p>"The others were wondering if you wanted to come with us to see a movie tomorrow." </p>
<p>Typical. Of course they had sent Makoto to invite him because everyone else was scared of him and it was really only Fukawa who wanted him to go. "And tell me why I would waste my time with such mindless entertainment?" He spoke with an annoyed sigh lacing the last few words.</p>
<p>He watched Makoto become slightly nervous and a hint of a smirk rested on the corner of his lips. He enjoyed this. "Well-" The smaller boy gulped. "I mean, we just thought that it would be fun since we haven't seen each other in a while and it's our last year and all..." </p>
<p>"Quiet." Togami barked, and Makoto listened. He closed the book he was reading and placed it beside him, in the desk, stood up, and looked Makoto in the eyes. "I just wanted peace and quiet, to read a little bit before going to the dining hall and dealing with you plebians. The answer is no. I do not watch movies." His words were like venom as he walked past Makoto and to his room. </p>
<p>And for some reason he felt bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay this one is a short one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time Togami was in the same hall as Makoto he was able to tell. His messy brown hair was a big stand out, as well as his normal clothes. </p>
<p>Not to mention he almost always had either Maizono or Kirigiri by his side. The three of them were close, and Byakuya was almost jealous. </p>
<p>He didn't even realize he was glaring until he accidentally bumped into Makoto's shoulder. "Oh sorry about that Togami," he immediately apologized. </p>
<p>While Togami was in a slight state of shock, not because of bumping into someone but because of the feeling he got from the someone he bumped into. It was a quick rush of feeling that traveled through his body that seemed to escape out of his fingertips. </p>
<p>He only questioned it later, in his room. What was that, he had bumped into people before, and never dealt with that feeling. It was strange indeed. He reimagined the event in his head multiple times, imagined it without Maizono there, without everyone else in the hall there. It was just those two.</p>
<p>They stared at each other, both in surprise and this time Naegi hadn't said a word. He reached out to touch Togami and his breath halted, stiffening his body up. </p>
<p>In his imagination Makoto stepped closer, looking up, at Togami's lips, then his eyes. He placed his hand on his chest, and slid up slowly until his hands rested on his neck. Makoto stood on his tippie toes, but that wasn't quite enough so he pulled Togami down and...</p>
<p>Togami snapped out of his own thoughts. How could he imagine such an unrealistic and idiotic scenario, and with a guy, with Makoto of all people. His breath was heavy, and his face was hot. </p>
<p>A shower. He needs a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the... impure thoughts he had about Makoto, Byakuya has spent a lot of time in his room. He's been conscious of Makoto whenever he was nearby, too conscious. </p>
<p>He was pretty good at avoiding him when he was in class since he chose a day with less trafic to do his classes and he assumed the other was either in the Monday or Friday classes. And the rest of the time he was simply in his room. No one but Toko or Syo ever bugged him there.</p>
<p>It didn't matter how much he /wanted/ to see him, he couldn't. Though, even still, he couldn't get the boy out of his head. </p>
<p>Some kind of distraction was in order, anything would do. </p>
<p>As if it was on cue, his doorbell rang. He went to open the door and saw Toko there... certainly Toko and not Syo, since she shyly stood there with a slightly nervous expression and she was playing with her thumbs. Way out of character for her other personality.</p>
<p>"What." He spoke bluntly. Whatever she wanted, if she didn't spit it out within the next ten seconds, he planned to slam the door in her face. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her.</p>
<p>He had more important matters to tend to, she was simply nothing more than an annoyance. Her persistent attraction towards him and constantly stalking him was displeasing and rather pesky.</p>
<p>"M...Master I wanted to know if you... w-wanted to come with me to t...he dining hall?" Her voice was as infuriating as it always was. </p>
<p>The answer to that was simple. He didn't want to go to the dining hall with her. He didn't want to go anywhere with her. Though, his need for a distraction dictated his decision in this case. "Fine, just this once." He paused for a moment, putting his finger to his chin and glancing to the side. "Just to make this clear, this is by no means a date. I have no intention of ever dating you." </p>
<p>Toko looked pissed off for a second but relieved. She managed to stay quiet between his room and the dining hall. It wasn't very far, but it was a wonder that she wasn't trying to dote on him.</p>
<p>He just let her get food since he wasn't particularly hungry, she looked like a happy little puppy as she ate her food, and that's when he saw him, out of the corner of his eye, walking into the dining hall with Maizono. </p>
<p>He made a point not to stare. He will not be obvious with these feelings that he's not even supposed to have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be an immediate continuation of this one, it's just late and I'm tired so this chapter's gonna kinda be in 2 parts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling in his body overwhelmed him. Togami couldn't focus on whatever it was that Toko was saying, not like he was paying attention anyway.</p>
<p>He glanced over towards Makoto's direction again. Maizono was really close to him, it looked like she intended to kiss him.</p>
<p>It was none of Byakuya's business but he couldn't help but grit his teeth as she softly placed his lips on the boy everyone seemed to adore. He didn't know it yet, but this was enough to set him off. He hid his frustration well, even from himself.</p>
<p>He simply stood up and left the dining hall with no explanation, and of course Toko followed him. He took steady steps until he reached his dorm, then he slammed the door in her face.</p>
<p>It was only a matter of time before she would send someone to talk to him for her. And he was already debating as to whether or not he should even bother to open the door when the time comes.</p>
<p>He stumbled around as soon as he was alone, as there was no need to hide it anymore, and suddenly he was aware of everything he hid even from himself. He regretted ever leaving his room.</p>
<p>He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his dress shirt and fell onto his bed, exhausted. Suddenly, his eyes stung. This was a new sensation, they burned and burned some more until the burn made them well up.</p>
<p>No... he couldn't be crying. He had nothing to cry about, he would rather die than let anyone see him in such a pathetic state.</p>
<p>Makoto was going to be the death of his pride. He'd worked so hard he couldn't let a commoner like him ruin everything here. His frustrations were let out with a single blow to the headboard of his bed, but he couldn't seem to shut off his tear glands.</p>
<p>This shouldn't bother him so much, he cannot like anyone. He shouldn't involve himself with anyone, he shouldn't have any desire to get involved with anyone. Especially not someone of the 99%.</p>
<p>Suddenly he found himself thinking again. Thinking about the boy who made him feel so strange. His thoughts were more intense this time.</p>
<p>He imagined the boy under him, with his shirt off and a blindfold on, and in his frustrations he would leave bite marks all over his skin. The shivering gasps of pleasure and shock from Makoto would fill the air and dance their way into Byakuya's ears. He would leave the marks all over Makoto's neck, collar bone, and shoulders. "You did this to me, now suffer the consequences." He found himself muttering out loud, being completelt absorbed into the fantasy.</p>
<p>Again, Togami escaped from his unclean thoughts aboht his classmate. It doesn't matter how much he wants him, he can't have him. The next best thing would be to make the boy hate him. Though Togami wasn't sure Makoto was capable of hating someone.</p>
<p>He bit his lip. Now done with crying, he had to work on making himself look more presentable. Leaving no hint of his fallen tears, and fixing his shirt, and hair which also managed to get roughed up, something that always seems to just happen when one cries.</p>
<p>After staring at himself in the mirror for 5 minutes, he managed to calm down. He was back to perfection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tap. Tap. Tap. The consistent sound of the tapping coming from the desk behind him was driving Togami insane, but he refused to turn around because he knew who it was. 'Why is he in here?' He thought to himself. </p><p>As soon as the class was dismissed, the feet of the lengthy boy were speed walking out of the classroom, and again, he didn't look back. It didn't matter how much of a scene the smaller boy following him made.</p><p>Though, he finally gave in when he reached his dorm. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" Despite it just being a simple phrase, his tone was so sharp it could cut frozen butter.</p><p>Naegi was trying to catch his breath, he'd been chasing after Togami for a while. "Um.. we've all been really worried about you. No one's seen you in weeks, so I wanted to check on you." </p><p>Has he been too obvious that he was avoiding everyone? Yes. Since he'd reached a point where he'd gone to meet with them in the dining hall, so suddenly growing distant was a bit strange. </p><p>"I'm fine, Makoto. What a foolish reason to believe something's wrong. I'm nothing like the rest of you, in fact, I am above you." He scoffed, in an attempt to hide his fear of Makoto realizing his true emotions.</p><p>Naegi wasn't at all phased by his harsh words, he was used to it. "Right, well... may I join you in your room?" He asked, staring at Byakuya with that look nobody but Makoto could pull off.</p><p>He only wished he could say no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of giving him an answer, he just walked into his room and left the door open so Makoto could follow him in.</p><p>Luckily enough for him, Makoto understood Byakuya enough to know it was an invitation.</p><p>He dropped himself onto Togami's bed, looking over at the tall boy who had moved the chair from his desk to face his bed and sat cross-legged on it. His cheek rested against the palm of his left hand as he stared at Makoto, as if he was waiting for him to say something... which he was</p><p>It was then when Makoto became visibly nervous. He didn't plan to get this far, he fully expected Togami to say no. "So..... um-"</p><p>Togami's eyes lit up at the sound of Makoto's voice after such an extended amount of silence, but he didn't make it too obvious. "Spit it out Naegi." He was trying so hard to keep himself together.</p><p>The 5'3 boy flinched at the harsh tone of the tower before him. "Can you join us for breakfast tomorrow?" His fists were balled and resting on his lap, and his eyes were as big and expressive as ever. </p><p>It was too much for Togami, so he averted his own eyes so he wasn't looking at Makoto. "... Why?" He didn't allow his tone or facial expression to change. </p><p>Makoto stood up and approached Byakuya. "Like I said, we're worried about you. I don't believe you when you say there's nothing going on." He placed his hand on the rich boy's cheek, and rested his head on his shoulder. "If you can tell me you'll join us, I'll stop bugging you about it."</p><p>Since when did the timid Makoto grow a pair? Usually he'd back down at the harsh "why" that escaped Byakuya's lips.</p><p>But there was a lump in his throat, he physically pushed Makoto away, it was too much, he was too concious of him. </p><p>Makoto's eyes flutter in surprise, since even though Byakuya had a bit of a temper, he'd never been a very physical person to Makoto's knowledge. "Byakuya..?" He stood doe eyed, as he usually did, but he couldn't stand it.</p><p>"Makoto. Get out." He didn't want to say it so harshly but he couldn't bring himself to be nice. </p><p>"Wait... will you come to breakfast tomorrow?" Makoto was already backing up towards the door.</p><p>"Fine, just leave." By now, he'd barely been holding himself together. He'd never behaved like this in his life, only around Makoto did he have these feelings but they were never this... intense.</p><p>After Makoto left, Byakuya had to keep repeating to himself. "I don't like him, I don't like him." He was pacing in the rooms, he even screamed it at some point, fell into his bed and cried again. It was fine since the rooms were all soundproof.</p><p>His heart just simply refused to calm down, his head went crazy, two sides of him did not agree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very heavily based off of little miss perfect</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first steps into the cafeteria, he already wanted to leave. Everyone else is enjoying themselves, but Togami is in a state of constant suffering.</p><p>He certainly likes Makoto, he figured that out after his previous breakdown. Though, there's no way he could ever say it. He was ultimately perfect in the eyes of his family, the fact that he liked anyone let alone a boy was absolutely absurd. </p><p>Naegi was sitting between Maizono and Kirigiri which Togami was convinced was his natural habitat, in between the two girls.</p><p>'What's so interesting about him that everyone has such an interest in him?' He thinks to himself despite being part of the club. It really was no secret that both the girls liked him.</p><p>After all, Maizono's kissed him before and she's clinging to his arm like their dating. The thought of the two dating made Byakuya's stomach turn, but still, he walked over. He didn't have to pretend to be nice to anyone he just had to not target those two specifically... as it is well known he is not nice.</p><p>"Byakuya! After yesterday I didn't think you would come!" Makoto seemed genuinely happy that he had turned up. Everyone else was crowding around him and asking where he had been, though he didn't answer. He was kind of giving everyone the silent treatment. </p><p>He sat a bit away from the rest of them, as he usually did. With a cup of coffee in one hand and the other trying to shoo Touko away from him.</p><p>It was then that it came to mind that he could have used getting away from her as an excuse as to why he stopped showing up. It wouldn't really have been a lie but it's not the reason. He dreaded every moment he spent with this leach.</p><p>Chihiro then approached him. "What do you want?" He questioned, sounding more annoyed than usual. "Um... all the guys wanted to go to Leon's dorm for a bit to hang out. We were wondering if you wanted to come too."</p><p>With a long, exaggerated sigh, Togami replied, "and why would I agree to such a foolish idea?"</p><p>The small boy looked down a bit and covered his mouth, avoiding looking at Byakuya. "Um.. there'll be good alcohol.. and Makoto's going, so there's a reason." By the time he finished talking, he was looking at Byakuya again</p><p>".... What?" </p><p>"I see how you look at him.. I just wanna help you out." </p><p>"I could never like him, is this a joke?" He maintained a serious, but not overpowering tone. He was glad Touko has disappeared.</p><p>"Sure~" Chihiro giggled before speaking again. "So you're coming?"</p><p>"... Fine. Just stop talking."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if this is too long or not. It's a slow beginning but here's a little exposition for you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>